Welcome to The Family
by Hikari Iruhamu
Summary: Sasuke menyaksikan pembantaian klannya. Sebelum pingsan, ia melihat ada yang aneh dari wajah itachi. Orang tuanya masih hidup? Tim 7 OOC. Baca saja. Masih prolog. Warning! AR, gaje, typo, dll. Rnr please!
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna, saya buat cerita baru. Maaf buat yang menanti fic kehidupan baru naruto, saya buat fic ini sebagai selingan supaya saya tidak bosan. Lansung aja ke review.

Welcome to The Family

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me

Genre : bingung? Kasih tau dong? #Puppy eyes no jutsu

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo OOC team Seven dll

Malam itu, malam yang paling mengerikan dalam sejarah klan Uchiha. Pasalnya, malam itu terdengar jeritan memilukan dari komplek pinggir desa itu. bukan hanya satu orang, melainkan puluhan orang berteriak minta tolong, namun ajal sudah menjemput mereka. Dan yang lebih memilukannya lagi adalah…. Perantara dari mereka untuk bertemu ajal adalah…... Uchiha Itachi. Saudara satu klan mereka. Semua orang di komplek itu sudah terbantai. Hanya menyisakan sebuah rumah milik pemimpin klan itu. sang pembantai tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut yang merupakan rumahnya sendiri. Setelah itu ia dikejutkan dengan penghuni rumah yakni dua orang pasutri yang mengabaikan teriakan diluar rumah. Mereka malah asyik minum teh hijau beralaskan tatami. Kemudian sang suami menoleh. Melihat Itachi dengan senyum yang terpampang.

" kemarilah, Itachi! Duduklah!" suruh sang pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Fugaku aka. Ayah Itachi. Itachipun duduk disebelah ayahnya. Setelah merasa nyaman, ia bertanya.

" ada apa, Tou-san?"

" kudengar kau menjalankan misi membunuh semua klan dan memata-matai akatsuki. Apa benar?" tanya Fugaku lembut. Itachi sontak kaget oleh pernyataan ayahnya.

" bagaimana ayah tahu?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

" aku memang sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Para tetua klan memang keras kepala. Aku sulit menghentikannya. Oh ya. Kami telah selesai minum tehnya. Sekarang kau harus menuntaskan misimu. Tou-san bangga padamu, nak." Ucap Fugaku setelah selesai minum the.

" ibu juga sayang. Bagaimanapun, kau tetaplah anak ibu. Jadi jaga kesehatanmu, ya." Ucap sang wanita yang ternyata ibu Itachi.

" terima kasih, Tou-san, Kaa-san." Ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum tulus.

" sama-sama, sayang." Dan itulah kata terakhir yang keluar dari sepasang pasutri tersebut karena pedang sang anak telah menancap di perut mereka.

" maafkan aku, Tou-san, Kaa-san." Ucap Itachi sebelum menghilang.

Seorang anak berrambut raven menantang langit sedang berjalan santai setelah berlatih. Namun ia mulai merasa tak enak ketika melihat lampu-lampu di kompleknya belum menyala. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kompleknya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia karena menemukan mayat-mayat penduduk komplek tersebut tergeletak.

' Jii-san, Baa-san, ji-san, ba-san…..'

" siapa yang telah melakukan ini?!" teriaknya. Kemudian ia melesat menuju rumahnya. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi. karena menemukan kedua orang tuanya tergeletak di lantai. Kemudian ia samar-samar melihat siluet seseorang. Kemudian siluet tersebut maju dan cahaya bulan menampakkan wajahnya. Terlihat seorang pria dengan sepasang kerutan di masing-masing pipinya. Ia adalah…

" Nii-san….. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya bocah tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Namun bukan sebuah jawaban yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah shuriken yang merobek bahu kirinya. Ia meringis. Kesakitan. Jelas.

" nande? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Onii-san?" teriak Sasuke.

" selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura padamu. Dengan menjadi kakak yang paling kau inginkan. Namun semua itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Aku yang sebenarnya adalah seperti ini…." Ucapnya memberi jeda.

" aku membantai seluruh klan hanya untuk mengukur sejauh mana kekuatanku." Lanjutnya lagi.

" lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah emosi.

" karena kau lemah. Kau lemah. Jadi tak ada gunanya aku membunuhmu. Jika kau ingin membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibu, bencilah aku. Bencilah Nii-sanmu ini. Kau akan kuat jika kau membenci terhadapku. Dan jika kekuatanmu cukup untuk membunuhku, datanglah kepadaku." Ucap Itachi.

" hiks…hiks…. Kenapa…..hiks….. kenapa kau melakukan ini?" teriak Sasuke lagi.

" adik yang bodoh…. Mangekyou sharingan." Ucap Itachi, kemudian matanya berubah dan menanamkan genjutsu pada adiknya sendiri. Sasuke yang terkena genjutsu Itachi melihat adegan pembantaian klannya. Ia menjerit. Kemudian ambruk. Ia bergumam tak jelas.

" kenapa, Nii-san?... setelah semua ini….." ucapnya sebelum ia mulai melihat titik-titik ungu dan mulai tak sadarkan diri. Namun sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, ia melihat anak sungai di wajah kakaknya. Kemudian dunia terasa gelap baginya.

Empat Hari Kemudian

Sasuke's POV

Ingatan tentang pembantaian itu terngiang terus di kepalaku. Aku langsung membuka mataku secara tiba-tiba. Akibatnya rasa perih menjalar ke mataku. Aku pun menutup mataku kembali. Kemudian membukanya lagi. dan terlihat sebuah ruangan yang serba putih.

' rumah sakit? Siapa yang membawaku kemari? Bukankah aku semalam di rumah?'

Samar-samar kudengar suara dua orang suster yang ada diluar.

" hei, di ruangan ini ada anak yang selamat dari insiden empat hari lalu di komplek Uchiha. Kudengar hanya tiga orang saja yang selamat. Namun dua orang diantaranya kritis. Kasihan ya." Ucap salah seorang suster.

" iya kasihan sekali anak itu." ucap suster yang lain.

Aku terbelalak. 'Jadi ayah dan ibu selamat. Tapi sayangnya mereka koma. Tapi mengapa?... mengapa Nii-san melakukan ini?... mengapa ia membantai hamper seluruh klannya untuk mengukur kekuatann saja?'

' tunggu dulu! Aku sempat melihat wajah Nii-san sedikit berbeda….. coba kuingat….. mattaka! Nii-san….. menangis? Ia berbohong padaku. Ia membohongiku. Tapi sayang, rencananya membohongiku gagal. Aku harus mencari tahu…. Ya! Aku harus mencari tahu.'

TBC

Cuplikan chapter selanjutnya.

" tak kusangka aku akan setim dengan sekelompok penipu ulung."

" apa maksudmu, Teme?"

" iya, apa maksudmu , Sasuke-kun."

" apa kalian tuli? Aku bilang aku setim dengan para penipu ulung."

" kau kalau bicara dijaga, Teme!"

" bukankah benar? Seorang idiot imitasi, seorang fansgirl gadungan. Bahkan akting kalian mampu meyakinkan semua teman-teman."

Sudah. Cukup. See ya.

Wassalamu'alaikum

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna! Gomen updatenya lama. Saya masih harus meneruskan fic saya yang satunya. Baiklah….. saatnya balas review.

Imam. Sholkhan : sesuai keterangan, tokoh utama disini adalah team 7, bukan Naruto, Sasuke atau Sakura saja. Trims udah review.

Yasashi-kun : oke… nih udah lanjut. Trims udah review.

Alvaro d diarra : hehehe….iya, saya emang ambil dari situ, karena arahnya emang seperti judul, tapi ini bukan songfic. Trims ucah review.

AN Narra : oke.. nih lanjutannya. Maaf, karena memang masih prolog. Trims udah review.

Hotaru Keiko : oke…nih lanjutannya. Trims udah mau menunggu dan trims udah review.

Isas. Hernandes : maaf, gak bisa menjamin, karena saya juga membuat fic yang lain. Tapi akan saya usahakan. Trims udah review.

Nervous : oke…nih lanjutannya. Yup… ia adalah Naruto. Nanti ada penjelasannya. Trims udah review.

Guest : trims pujiannya senpai. Yup tebakan anda benar, tapi kenapa sakura menjadi FG gadungan itu mungkin chapter depan. Trims udah review.

Vin'Diesel No Giza : maaf, memang masih prolog. Nih kayaknya lebih panjang. Trims udah review.

Kiame : ah… gak apa-apa kok. Saya tetap senang karena masih mau mereview saya, yup. Sasuke tau kalau Itachi berbohong. Nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Guest : trims pujiannya. Di fic ini saya mencoba menggunakan gaya baru. Yaitu menampilkan cuplikan chapter selanjutnya. Yup. Sama seperti tadi, memang benar kalau Naruto idiot imitasi dan sakura FG gadungan.

Nitya-chan : trims pujiannya senpai. Nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Nauchi Kirika-Chan : oke… nih lanjutannya. Trims udah review.

Lanjut! Happy reading!

Welcome to The Family

Naruto n' chara lain ©Masashi senpai

This fic ©me

Genre : bingung? Kasih tau dong? #Puppy eyes no jutsu

Warning :Abal,gaje,typo OOC team Seven dll

Seorang bocah berjalan limbung ke arah sebuah mansion di pinggiran desa. Rambut ravennya kini terlihat kusut. Matanya memerah dan sedikit berair. Dari penampilannya dapat diketahui bahwa bocah tersebut mengalami gangguan. Dan bocah tersebut adalah…Sasuke. Dibenaknya terngiang pertanyaan. ' apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, nii-san?' ia terus berjalan hingga tak sadar ia telah sampai tujuan. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang terbesar di mansion tersebut. Lalu berjalan ke suatu kamar. Tak memedulikan kawasan sekitarnya yang terbanjiri oleh darah. Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas futon yang masih tergelar. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. ' apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjadi kuat dan akan menyeretmu kesini, nii-san.' Pikirnya. Kemud

ian ia terbuai ke alam mimpi.

/\

NARUTO'S POV

Hari ini sama saja seperti yang kemarin. Tatapan itu, gelagat itu, dan cacian itu. tetap tertuju padaku. Aku benci perlakuan ini. Tapi mengapa aku tak punya niat membunuh 'mereka'. Bahkan melukai 'mereka'. Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas sesuatu dalam hatiku menolak untuk melakukannya. Bisa dikatakan aku sedang dilema. Ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa melakukannya. Aku merasa menjadi anak terkutuk. Orang tuaku bahkan membuangku. Tapi aku masih bersyukur, ada orang yang menatapku dengan kasih sayang. Yah…. Walaupun sedikit. Mereka mungkin yang menjadi alasanku untuk tak menghancurkan desa ini. Aku bisa dikatakan jenius. Karena pada usiaku yang ke 9 tahun ini, aku sudah menguasai jutsu level atas. Contohnya, shuriken kagebunshin, jutsu andalan hokage jiji ini kelihatannya sederhana. Namun jika digunakan disaat yang tepat, maka akan menjadi jutsu yang mematikan. Tapi tak ada yang tahu tentang kemampuanku. Ah sudahlah. Cukup sampai disitu saja tentangku. Sekarang ini banyak hal yang tak terduga di desaku. Mulai dari pembantaian klan oleh anggota klan mereka sendiri, dibubarkannya ANBU ROOT yang dianggap terlalu lancing dan sebagainya. Tapi aku tak memikirkannya. Aku lebih memikirkan orang yang selalu mengikutiku dan memberiku makanan di apartemenku . yah….. kupikir tak selamanya aku menderita. Dan hari ini aku akan menerkam orang itu. aku masih berjalan santai. Dan seperti biasanya, aku merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Aku terus berjalan ke sebuah danau. Danau yang indah, namun berada dipinggiran desa. Dan orang tersebut terus mengikutiku. Aku pun mulai menjalankan siasatku. Aku membuat bunshin tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kuperintahkan bunshinku untuk melompat ke kolam. Aku hanya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak terdekat. BYUUURRR

Bunshinku telah melompat ke danau. Aku menunggu reaksi orang itu.

" Naruto-kun!" teriak orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang wanita. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika ia melompat ke danau itu. sontak saja gadis itu kelabakan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku ikut terjun ke danau itu. aku berenang ke arahnya dan menggapai tangannya. Kutarik ia hingga ke tepian, kubaringkan diatas rumput. Aku memandangnya khawatir. Ia masih belum membuka matanya. Aku menekan-nekan dadanya supaya air di tubuhnya keluar. Aku semakin panik karena ia tak juga menunjukkan reaksi. Aku merutuki kecerobohanku. Tak kusangka ia akan berbuat sejauh ini. Entah apa yang lewat dikepalaku. Aku ragu akan pemikiranku. Tapi ini keadaan genting. Baiklah….. aku harus merelakannya.

Kubuka mulutnya perlahan. Kudekatkan mulutku ke mulutnya. Dan…

CHUUPP

Ku tiupkan nafas buatan ke mulutnya. Perlahan ia mulai tersadar. Syukurlah…. Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya.

" ada apa ini, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya bingung. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku. Wajahku memerah karena malu. Tapi aku tetap menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" ano…. Tadi kau tenggelam di danau, jadi aku menolongmu dengan melakukan'itu'. karena kau tak bangun-bangun." Ucapku. Ia memiringkan wajahnya bingung. Hal itu malah menambah kesan manis padanya.

" maksudmu melakukan 'itu' apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya balik. Wajahku semakin memerah.

" e..ee..eto… aa…a..aku… mem…berimu nafas buatan." Jawabku gagap. Jujur aku sangat gugup. Wajahku semakin memanas. Tampak ia sedang mencerna apa yang kukatakan. Setelah beberapa lama, wajahnya memerah. Aku bingung, kutanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang menurutku bodoh.

" hei, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku seraya mengulurkan tanganku pada dahinya. Saat kulitku menyentuh kulitnya, tiba-tiba ia pingsan. Sontak saja aku panik. Aku yang bingun harus kemana, akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke apartemenku. Kugending ia ala pengantin, kemudian aku sunshin ke apartemenku. Sampai disana, aku membaringkannya diatas futon. Kutunggu beberapa menit, kemudian kelopak itu menampakkan lavendernya yang indah. Gadis itu beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian mengarahkan matanya padaku. Wajahnya memerah kembali. Aku mendapat firasat buruk. Aku langsung mencegahnya untuk pingsan.

" jangan pingsan! Aku bukan orang jahat, kok." Ucapku. Ia tak jadi pingsan. Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku pun mengajukan pertanyaan yang terngiang terus dikepalaku.

" ano…. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Wajahnya memerah lagi. terbersit satu kata di otakku.' Manis'.

" aa..aku… hinata." Jawabnya tergagap. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

" santailah! Jangan gugup begitu, Hinata-chan." Ucapku. Ia kemudian sedikit tenang.

" ba..baiklah, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya masih gugup. Aku tak memikirkannya. Kami pun mulai berbincang-bincang. Yah…. Walaupun aku yang aktif dalam pembicaraan. Tapi yang jelas. Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

NARUTO'S POV END

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Ia hanya mengantarkan Hinata sampai depan gerbang mansion Hyuga. Hari sudah petang, tapi Naruto belum pulang ke apartemennya. Ia sedang asyik memerhatikan seorang gadis manis yang berlatih bersama ayahnya.

" kalau begini terus, kau tak akan menjadi kuat, Hinata." Ucap seorang pria berambut panjang kemudian meninggalkan gadis yang dipanggilnya Hinata. Sedangkan yang dimaksud menunduk. Ia merasa masih lemah. Namun ia belum menyerah. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sebuah batang pohon. Ia mulai memukul batang tersebut dengan tenaganya yang tinggal sedikit. Naruto yang melihatnya tidak tega. Kemudian ia bertekad.

' aku akan melatihmu besok, Hinata-chan. Dan aku tahu latihan apa yang paling cocok untuk dirimu.'

/\

Keesokan paginya

Naruto sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon. Ia sekarang berada di Training Ground #44. Tempat pelatihan yang konon paling berbahaya. Tapi kenyataannya hanya sebuah tempat latihan yang berada di sekitar shi no mori. Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang.

" maaf telat, Naruto-kun." Ucap seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Naruto menanggapinya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"tak apa kok, Hinata." Ucapnya.

" ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Jujur, ia sedikit takut dengan suasana tempat yang ia tempati dan Naruto.

" aku hanya ingin melatihmu saja, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

" benarkah?... tapi kenapa disini? Kan banyak binatang buas." ucap Hinata takut.

" tenang saja, aku sudah memasang kekkai pelindung di area ini ketika kau tiba." Ucap Naruto menenangkan. Namun bukannya tenang, hinata malah membelalakkan matanya. Naruto yang bingung bertanya.

" ada apa Hinata?" Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya…

" sejak kapan kau melakukannya, Naruto-kun?" dan menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

" rahasia. Sudahlah…. Ayo kita mulai latihannya." Ucap Naruto yang ditanggapi anggukan kecil Hinata.

" tatap mataku, Hinata!" perintah Naruto. Hinata perlahan menatap mata Naruto. Seketika ia seperti berpindah ke suatu tempat asing yang menurutnya indah.

" pertama-tama, kita latihan mental. Aku akan memperbaiki mentalmu." Ucap Naruto seraya mendekat ke arah Hinata. Melihat Naruto mendekat, Hinata hendak memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun ia tak berhasil. Kakinya tertanam ke dalam tanah. Ia mencoba memberontak, tetapi percuma saja. Ia tak bisa lepas. Akhirnya Naruto berada didepan Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Membuat yang ditatap sedikit rishi.

" ini adalah dunia genjutsuku, disini aku adalah tuhannya. Seminggu disini sama dengan satu detik di dunia nyata. Dan aku akan memperbaiki mentalmu untuk tidak pingsan dengan kehadiranku." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan. Namun setelah mendengarnya, Hinata malah pingsan.

BYUURR

" HAH! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata gelagapan setelah terguyur air yang entah dari mana.

" dan ketika kau pingsan, secara otomatis air akan mengguyur tubuhmu, Hinata." Ucap Naruto lagi. mendengarnya, nyali Hinata menciut. Ia sangat malu ketika menatap Naruto langsung apalagi ke matanya. Ia lebih memilih pingsan dari pada menatap Naruto. Tapi disini, jika pingsan ia hanya akan terbangun lagi dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk menatap Naruto. Namun hasilnya ia pingsan lagi dan terguyur air lagi. kejadian tersebut terus berulang ulang hingga seminggu waktu setempat. Namun nyatanya hanya satu detik didunia nyata. Setelah seminggu akhirnya Hinata mampu menatap Naruto bahkan matanya, bahkan memberinya glare. Sungguh mengejutkan.

Setelah itu Naruto mengulurkan tangannya memegang tangan Hinata. Sontak saja wajah Hinata yang tadinya meng-glare Naruto memerah dan akhirnya ia pingsan. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, ia diguyur oleh air 'otomatis'. Namun anehnya, Naruto tak terkena sedikitpun air yang mengguyur Hinata. Padahal jarak Naruto dengan Hinata bisa terbilang dekat. Dan seperti sebelumnya, kejadian ini berulang-ulang hingga seminggu. Seminggu sudah Hinata mampu tahan dengan perlakuan Naruto. Nartuo pun tersenyum melihantya. Kemudian ia meningkatkan kesulitannya. Ia memeluk Hinata. Dengan _background _yang indah, sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang Hinata nantikan. Namun rasa malu mengalahkan Hinata. Dan sontak saja, Hinata langsung pingsan dan terguyur air. Dan anehnya lagi, Naruto tak terkena air setetespun. Hinata yang bingung bertanya pada Naruto.

" kenapa hanya aku saja yang terguyur air?" tanya Hinata yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

" karena ini dunia genjutsuku, Hinata. Jadi aku mengaturnya supaya tak mengenaiku." Jawab Naruto tanpa dosa.

" WHAT! It's not fair!" teriak Hinata. Ia memasang wajah cemberut yang malah mebuat Naruto serasa ingin memakannya. Namun ia masih mampu menahan diri.

" karena yang disini latihan adalah kau, maka kau yang mendapat hukuman jika melanggar aturan, Hinata." Ucap Naruto lagi. kemudian pelukannya yang sempat terlepas ia eratkan lagi. hinata terkaget akan tindakan Naruto. Ia akhirnya pingsan dan terguyur air kembali. Dan kejadian itu berulang ulang hingga satu minggu juga. akhirnya hinata mampu bertahan untuk tidak pingsan ketika dipeluk Naruto. Naruto kembali tersenyum, namun pikiran aneh muncul di otaknya. Kemudian ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata. Dan anda pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah empat minggu waktu setempat dan empat detik waktu dunia nyata, Naruto menyudahi perbaikan mental Hinata.

" nah…. Kita sudahi perbaikan mentalmu. Pelajaran selanjutnya aku akan memperbaiki taijutsumu." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian dunia genjutsu Naruto berputar dan menghilang.

Hinata terduduk lemas. Ia tak pernah merasakan latihan gila semacam tadi. Walaupun didunia nyata cuma beberapa detik, namun nyatanya ia mengalaminya selama beberapa minggu. Tepatnya satu bulan.

" hah….hah…. aku…. Tak pernah…. Latihan gila seperti tadi….hah…..hah….aku lebih….hah….ha…memilih melawan tou-san…..hah….daripada yang tadi….hah….hah….." ucap Hinata ngos-ngosan. Naruto mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

" setidaknya kau tak akan pingsan jika aku melakukan hal tadi." Balas Naruto sambil menyeringai. Mendengarnya membuat Hinata mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya selama latihan. Wajah Hinata mulai memerah. Ia malu. mengingatnya saja semakin membuat wajahnya memanas. Tapi ia juga berterima kasih karena dengan latihan tadi, ia tidak pingsan ketika diperlakukan seperti oleh Naruto, apalagi orang lain. Namun ia tersadar ketika Naruto mulai berbicara.

" dari karaktermu yang lemah lembut, aku akan mengajarimu taijutsu yang menggunakan hal tersebut dan menjadikannya serangan yang berbahaya. Sekarang serang aku dengan sekuat tenagamu!" perintah Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menyerang Naruto dengan jyuken. Ia berniat membalas dendam pada Naruto atas perlakuannya. Namun tanpa diduga, Naruto hanya mendorongnya dengan sedikit tenaga, ia malah tersungkur. Hinata syok. Hanya dengan dorongan sedikit saja, ia sudah di jatuhkan oleh Naruto.

" kke…kekuatan…aa..apa..tadi?" tanya Hinata masih syok.

" nanti aku jelaskan. Yang penting, sekarang serang aku dengan serangan yang lemah tapi mematikan!" perintah Naruto. Hinata menurut saja, ia menyerang Naruto dengan jyuken tetapi dengan memperlambat kecepatan dan menguatkan pertahanan. Hinata mengincar perut Naruto. Ia sudah yakin jika pertahanannya tanpa celah. Namun yang terjadi…

Naruto menendang Hinata dengan keras dan membuat Hinata terpental. Hinata kembali syok. ' kekuatan apa tadi?' batinnya.

" taijutsu jenis ini sangatlah cocok dengan tipe petarung Hyuga. Membalas serangan kuat dengan serangan lemah dan sebaliknya. Intinya, pengguna tekhnik ini harus pandai menjadikan kelebihan serangan menjadi kelemahannya. Contohnya serangan kuat pasti mengalahkan serangan lemah. Tapi tadi kau jatuh tersungkur hanya karena kudorong. Tekhnik ini dibutuhkan konsentrasi, koordinasi dan reflek tubuh yang tinggi. Karena jika tidak, maka tekhnik ini dapat menjadi penyebab kematian pengguna." Jelas Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk paham.

SKIP TIME

Sudah sebulan ini Naruto dan Hinata berlatih bersama. Kemampuan Hinata berkembang pesat. Bisa dikatakan kemampuan Hinata setingkat high Chuunin, sedangkan Naruto setingkat high Jounin. Padahal usia mereka baru 9 tahun. Sungguh seorang prodigy. Namun tak ada yang mengetahui kemampuan mereka kecuali mereka sendiri.

Hari ini seperti biasanya. Kelas akademi terasa sangat ramai oleh kegiatan gaje penghuninya. Ada yang berkejaran dengan temannya, adda yang bermain dengan anjingnya, ada yang asyik makan kripik,dan ada juga yang tidak menghiraukan suasana kelas yang gaduh. Bahkan ada yang tidur nyenyak diantara suasana gaduh tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Jenius Rusa pemalas. Namun dari sekian banyak siswa ada yang sedang merenungkan nasibnya.

' hah~ teman-temanku memang beraneka ragam. Dari rusa pemalas, karung makanan, orang datar sepertiku, pemalu yang mengerikan, pecinta anjing dan yang paling menarik. Actor dan aktris.' Batin seorang bocah raven yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

Kelas menjadi hening ketika guru pengajar, Iruka datang membawa beberapa surat.

" baiklah….. duduk di tempat masing-masing. Minggu depan akan ada tes gennin. Akan ada ujian tulis dan ujian praktek." Ucap pengajar tersebut.

SKIP TIME

FLASHBACK

Ruangan Hokage

" ada apa Hokage jiiji memanggilku?" tanya seorang bocah blonde kepada seorang kakek yang mengenakan jubah Hokage. Hokage tersebut hanya tersenyum tulus.

" aku hanya mau melihat keadaan cucu kesanyanganku saja." Jawabnya. Namun Naruto malah menatapnya tajam.

" aku tahu ada hal selain itu, Hokage-sama." Ucap Naruto yang memanggil Hiruzen dengan 'Hokage-sama' menandakan kalau ia sedang serius. Hokage paling lama ini hanya menghela nafas.

" aku akan memberimu misi pertamamu." Ucap Hiruzen.

" misi? Aku belum sah menjadi ninja, kenapa aku mendapatkan misi?" tanya Naruto heran. Hiruzen tersenyum lagi.

" kau tak bisa membohongi kakekmu ini, Naruto. Kau itu sudah setingkat high jounin, bahkan aku tahu jika kau lah yang mencuri gulungan rahasia di kantorku." Balas Hiruzen sengit. Naruto terbelalak kaget. ' ternyata aku selama ini diawasi.' Batin Naruto.

" baiklah…. Apa misinya?" tanya Naruto pasrah.

" mudah saja, kau hanya menggagalkan ujian genninmu kemudian menunggu seseorang menawarkan kelulusan genin dengan syarat mencuri gulungan jutsu." Ucap Hiruzen.

" lalu bagaimana dengan kelulusanku nanti?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" aku akan mengurusnya." Jawab Hiruzen.

" baiklah… aku terima." Ucap Naruto setuju.

" terima kasih mau bekerja sama, Naruto. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang dapat kupercaya. Baiklah…. Aku harus mengerjakan laporan bangsat itu." ucap Hiruzen.

" jika kakek kerepotan, megapa tidak memakai kagebunshin saja? Itu lebih cepat dan efisien." Ucap Naruto memberi saran. Hiruzen yang mendengarnya melongo. Ia lupa akan hal itu. ia yang seorang kage di pecundangi oleh seorang gennin. Bahkan belum resmi. Dan hari itu kantor Hokage dihiasi oleh suara benturan kepala dari Hiruzen ke meja.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto kembali teringat akan perbincangannya dengan Hiruzen. Ia menyesal menyetujuinya. Paslnya ia harus berurusan dengan ANBU yang mengejarnya. Ia akhirnya memilih bersembunyi dan menunggu kedatangan Mizuki. Namun bukannya Mizuki yang datang, melainkan guru akademinya. Iruka.

" Naruto, serahkan gulungan itu! itu gulungan jutsu rahasia." Perintah Iruka.

" Iruka sensei, kata Mizuki sensei, jika aku menunjukkan jutsu yang ada di gulungan ini padamu, maka aku akan lulus." Ucap Naruto menggunakan 'topengnya'. ' Mizuki?' batin Iruka heran.

" jangan dengarkan perkataan Mizuki, dia hanya menyuruhmu mencuri gulungan rahasia itu kemudian ia akan membunuhmu!" teriak Iruka.

" jangan Naruto! Iruka itu sama seperti yang lain."

" jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto! Dia hanya menginginkan gulungan itu." Teriak Iruka lagi.

" biar kuberitahu kenapa semua orang membencimu, Naruto. Peraturan yang dibuat oleh Hokage sendiri dan tidak boleh diketahui olehmu." Ucap Mizuki.

" jangan Mizuki! Dia hanyalah anak-anak." Teriak Iruka.

" peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah monster berekor Sembilan. Itulah mengapa semua orang membencimu. Termasuk Iruka. Ia sangat membencimu karena kaulah penyebab orang tuanya." Ucap Mizuki lagi. DEG. Hati Naruto terasa tertusuk seribu senbon beracun tepat di jantungnya. Pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana. Dan yang tak terduga, Naruto menangis. Hal yang sudah punah darinya.

" matilah kau " teriak Mizuki mulai menyerang Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja karena masih syok dengan perkataan Mizuki. Mizuki melempar sebuah fuma shuriken ke arah Naruto. Karena kurang persiapan, Naruto akhirnya pasrah. Ia siap mendapat kesakitan. Namun kesakitan yang ia tunggu tak datang juga. ia membuka matanya ketika terasa setitik air membasahi mukanya. Dan terlihat Iruka yang sedang menahan sakit akibat terkena serangan Mizuki. Iruka juga menitikkan air mata sama seperti Naruto.

" apapun…hiks….yang mereka katakana padamu…..hiks….. kau tetaplah Naruto…. Murid yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri." Ucap Iruka terisak. Ucapan Iruka sontak membuat mata Naruto melebar. Ia merasa sejuk ketika Iruka mengatakan hal tersebut.

" keluarga yang bahagia. Sayang sekali karena sebentar lagi kalian akan mengarungi neraka!" teriak Mizuki. Ia bersiap melemparkan fuma shurikennya lagi. namun ketika ia akan melesatkan fuma shurikennya, ia dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Hinata.

" tak kubiarkan kau menghina Naruto-kun sesukamu. Hakke Rokujuyon sho!" seru Hinata. Dan hinata melesatkan 64 pukulan untuk menutup aliran chakra Mizuki. Mizuki pun ambruk terkena serangan Hinata. Ia akhirnya pingsan. Sementara itu Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Iruka sensei, apakah kau membenci monster berekor Sembilan?" tanya Naruto parau.

" ya… aku membencinya." Perkataan Iruka membuat Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya. ' bahkan Iruka-sensei saja membenciku.' Batin Naruto.

" tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Dia murid kebanggaanku. Tak ada yang diberikannya kepadaku selain rasa bangga. Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Dia adalah penduduk desa Konoha." Lanjut Iruka. Dan perkataan Iruka barusan membuat Naruto tak kuasa menahan tangis. Hinata yang melihatnya ikut menangis. Kemudian Naruto memeluk Iruka erat. Menumpahkan segala kegundahan hatinyan. Setelah beberapa menit, suara Hinata menginterupsi.

" ehm… sebaiknya kita segera membawa Iruka-sensei ke rumah sakit." Kedua orang yang dimaksud pun melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto hendak menggendong Iruka ke punggungnya. Namun Iruka mengucapka sesuatu pada Naruto yang membuatnya batal melakukannya.

" Naruto…. Aku punya hadiah untukmu….. tutup matamu!" perintah Iruka. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Iruka menyuruh Naruto membuka matanya.

" buka matamu." Naruto membuka matanya. Dan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sosok Iruka yang tidak mengenakan hitai-ate.

" selamat! Kau sekarang menjadi gennin." Ucap Iruka memberi selamat. Kemudian Naruto kembali memeluk Iruka.

/\

Suasana kelas sekarang sedikit tenang. Karena semua murid sudah keluar bersama jounin pembimbing masing-masing kecuali tim 7. Kelas tersebut menggema suara cempreng seorang bocah blonde dan gadis musim semi. Mereka terus mengoceh perihal keterlambatan sensei mereka. Namun ketika senangnya kedua insan beda gender tersebut, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

" tak kusangka aku akan setim dengan sekelompok penipu ulung." Ucap seorang bocah raven berbentuk pantat ayam.

" apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanya seorang bocah blonde aka. Naruto bingung.

" iya, apa maksudmu , Sasuke-kun?" sekarang giliran satu-satunya perempuan di tim tersebut.

" apa kalian tuli? Aku bilang aku setim dengan para penipu ulung." Ucap si raven sarkastik.

" kau kalau bicara dijaga, Teme!" ucap Naruto tak terima.

" bukankah benar? Seorang idiot imitasi, seorang fansgirl gadungan. Bahkan akting kalian mampu meyakinkan semua teman-teman." Balas si Raven sengit. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi lebih mencekam. Aura kegelapan seperti menyelimuti ruangan.

" tak kusangka kau tahu penyamaranku, Uchiha." Ucap Naruto dingin.

" aku bahkan sudah berlatih selama berhari-hari untuk melakukannya."

TBC

Cuplikan

' coba kulihat, seorang idiot imitasi, pendendam yang tak jelas, dan FG gadungan. Hokage memang benar-benar ingin menyiksaku.'

Segitu ajah. Maaf kelamaan update. Apakah setelah mengetahui jati diri Naruto dan Sakura yang asli tim 7 akan terpecah? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah mereka akan melakukan survival training degan sungguh-sungguh? Nantikan chapter depan.

Terima kasih. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Wassalamu'alaikum .

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3 Survival Training

Yo minna! Akhirnya bisa juga update nih fic. Maaf kelamaan, soalnya saya sedang melaksanakan UAS. Jadi gak bisa update. Oke! Saatnya balas review.

AN Nara : makasih pujiannya. nih dah lanjut. Trims udah review.

Yuuki Chen : oke nih dah lanjut. Akan saya usahakan. Trims udah review.

: jawabannya ada disini. Tapi gak mungkinkan Hinata jadi FG gadungan. Secara dia pendiam bin pemalu bin kalem. Nih udah dilanjut. Trims udah review.

Ayon R. Marvel : trims pujiannya. Nih dah lanjut. Trims udah review.

Alfinamikazeuzumaki : maaf sebelumnya. Saya tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda. Saya sudah punya scene tersendiri dan tidak menjadikan Naruto seorang jounin pendamping. Tapi mulai chapter ini Naruto tak akan menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Trims udah review.

Bala-san dewa hikikomori : maaf, saya tak bisa memenuhi permintaan anda. Saya harus berjuang melawan UAS dan musuh terbesar saya. Kemalasan. Sekali lagi gomen. Saya sangat telat update. Kalo skiptime, saya sengaja lakukan karena tangan saya sudah tekor untuk mengetik lagi. trims udah review.

Namikaze Sholkhan : gomen ne. saya tak bisa menepati permintaan anda. Sama seperti tadi alasannya. Untuk chapter depan, saya akan mengusahakannya. Trims udah review.

Alvaro d diarra : trims pujiannya. Pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di chap ini. Trims udah review.

Uchiha. Izami : trims pujiannya. Sepertinya saya harus banyak meminta maaf atas keleletan saya. Alasan keterlambatan saya seperti tadi. Jadi gomen ne. salah stu pairnya yang saya rencanakan memang naruhina. Jadi mungkin drama percintaan mereka lebih banyak tersaji dari pair yang lain. Oke..trims udah review.

Arif303y : chapter depan pertanyaan anda akan terjawab. Kalo chapter ini saya akan membahas survival training tim 7. Chap depan, mungkin saya akan menerangkan flashback kehidupan Sakura. Trims udah review.

Monkey D nico : nih dah lanjut. Panggil saya iruhamu saja ato iru ato hamu saja. Karena saya menganggap hikari itu marga saya. Jadi supaya lebih akrab. Tapi kalo mau manggil hikari boleh kok. Trims udah review.

deEsQuare : oke..nih dah lanjut. Maaf soal itu. saya akan obati rasa penasaran dengan updatenya fic ini. Trims udah review. Hehehehe.

Mitsuka sakurai : trims reviewnya. Sama seperti tadi, jati diri Sakura akan saya perlihatkan chap depan. Jadi bersabarlah menunggu. Kalo itu, saya ingin buat berbeda dari yang lain. Oke trims udah review.

Nervous : trims pujiannya. Nih dah lanjut. Trims udah review.

Guest : maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Alasannya sama seperti tadi. Jadi sekali lagi gomen. trims udah review.

Guest : kalau saya diminta pendapat soal review lanjut ato pendek dan sebagainya. Saya lebih menghargai itu daripada flame. Tapi sya juga tidak menolak flame. Karena tolak ukur keberhasilan saya adalah hasil review. Dan jika hasil reviewnya banyak, semangat saya akan membuncah untuk cepat meng-update nih fic. Dan saya terima saran anda. Trims udah review.

Kurama. n. kitsune : oke..nih dah lanjut. Trims udah review.

Oke selamat membaca!

Welcome To The Family

Naruto n' chara lain© Masashi senpai

This fic© me

Genre : adventure kali.(ditabok) friendship mungkin….(dijitak)

Warning : abal, gaje, typo membudidaya, OOC Team Seven dll

Sebelumnya

" tak kusangka kau mengetahui penyamaranku, Uchiha."

" aku bahkan sudah berlatih berhari-hari untuk melakukannya."

Chapter 3

" kalian tak menyadari bahwa penyamaran kalian tak mempan terhadap dua orang di akademi ini. Pertama yang jelas aku. Dan kedua adalah…. Rusa pemalas kita." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

" Oh! Rusa Nara itu juga tau penyamaranku ya." Ucap Sakura dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

" jangan bicara dengan nada itu, Haruno! Aku mual mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

" baiklah. TUAN MUDA UCHIHA." Ucap sakura dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

" Tch" Sasuke berdecak. " sudah jelaskan apa maksudmu melakukan ini, Haruno!" ucap Sasuke memerintah.

" hei! Bukankah Uzumaki-san juga melakukannya. Kenapa cuma aku saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak terima yang dibuat-buat( lagi?).

" sudahlah jelaskan saja." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

" baiklah… TUAN MUDA UCHIHA." Ucap Sakura. Kemudian ia menghirup nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Naruto yang juga penasaran mendekat.

" aku melakukannya karena"

POOFT

Ucapan sakura terpotong oleh kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba datang. Sakura yang perkataannya terpotong malah menyeringai. Setelah asap menghilang, tampak seorang pria bermasker dan memasang hitai ate miring menutupi mata kirinya.

Hening.

KRIK…KRIK…KRIK…

" ada apa, sensei?" tanya Sakura dengan penyamarannya.

" eee… tak ada yang mengeluh aku terlambat?" tanya pria masker itu balik.

"…." Tak ada jawaban.

" Hah~ baiklah…. Temui aku di atap!" perintah Kakashi dengan menghela nafas.

POOFT. Ia menghilang lagi.

Atap Akademi

Seorang pria jangkung bermasker sedang duduk sambil membaca buku oranye. Selang beberapa menit, tiga orang anak berjalan ke arahnya. Pria yang bernama Kakashi tersebut pun menutup bukunya.

" baiklah… materi pada hari ini hanya perkenalan. Sebutkan nama kalian, apa yang kalian sukai dan tidak kalian sukai, cita-cita kalian di masa depan." Ucap Kakashi.

" ehm.. sensei. Aku rasa sensei perkenalkan dirimu dulu. Hitung-hitung menebus kesalahanmu yang datang terlambat." Ucap Naruto menginterupsi Kakashi.

" bukankah kalian tidak keberatan jika aku terlambat. Kalian tadi diam tak memprotesku." Ucap Kakashi membela diri.

" diam tak berarti tak peduli." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Kakashi sweetdroop mendengar penuturan muridnya.

" baiklah…baiklah….. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hal yang kusukai kalian belum boleh mengetahuinya. Hal yang tak kusukai…ehm kalian belum cukup umur. Cita-cita itu rahasia. Menikah…..mungkin." Ucap Kakashi mengalah. Sementara itu ketiga muridnya hanya sweetdroop. ' mana ada wanita yang mau dengan oran aneh sepertimu.' Batin mereka bertiga.

" oke! Karena aku sudah berkenalan, maka saatnya giliran kalian. Mulai dari kau pirang!" perintah Kakashi.

" Yosh… namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kesukaanku adalah ramen dan berlatih. Yang tak kusukai adalah orang yang telat dan tak tau diri. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage." Ucap Naruto mantap, tapi dibuat-buat. Kakashi yang merasa dimasukkan ke kelompok yang tak disukai Naruto sweetdroop.

" selanjutnya kau, Pinky!" perintah Kakashi pada Sakura.

" namaku Haruno Sakura. Hal yang kusukai adalah…(melirik sasuke) hihihi..hal yang tak kusukai adalah sama seperti Naruto no Baka. Cita-citaku adalah…(melirik sasuke lagi) hihihih…" ucap Sakura sambil terkikik. Kakashi yang merasa mendapat protes dari muridnya kembali sweetdroop.

" selanjutnya kau, Brutu!" perintah Kakashi.

" Tch. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Hal yang kusukai sensei terlalu dewasa untuk tahu. Hal yang tak kusukai ada banyak. Diantaranya pemalas tak tahu diri dan orang yang bersandiwara. Cita-citaku lebih rahasia dari cita-cita sensei." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Kakashi yang diprotes lagi akhirnya pundung di pojokan. Sementara muridnya hanya sweetdroop kembali. Kemudian kakashi bangkit dan mengamati muridnya.

' coba kulihat, seorang idiot imitasi, pendendam yang tak jelas, dan FG gadungan. Hokage benar-benar ingin menyiksaku.' Batin Kakashi nelangsa.

" baiklah…. Pertemuan kali ini cukup. Besok kumpul di Training Ground 7 pukul 8. Kalian akan melaksanakan Survival Training." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada yang dingin.

" hei, aku bosan dengan kegiatan seperti itu. membosankan." Seru Naruto menolak. Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi ketidaksetujuannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, namun juga sedikit memperlihatkan . ' sudah kuduga.' Batin Kakashi.

" ini bukan Survival Training biasa. Karena yang menjadi musuh kalian adalah aku. Dan sekedar informasi saja. Dari sekian banyak muridku hanya 65% kemungkinan kalian untuk tidak lulus. Dan kusarankan kalian tidak makan. Aku khawatir kalian akan memuntahkan makanan kalian. Dan ingat! Jangan sampai telat. Atau aku akan menghukum kalian." Jelas Kakashi dengan suara menyeramkan. Namun ketiga muridnya hanya diam dan menyeringai dalam hati.

" baiklah… sampai jumpa!" seru Kakashi kepada muridnya. Ia menghilang menggunakan sunshin. Setelah kepergiannya, Sakura tiba-tiba tubuhnya hancur menjadi tanah dan tertiup angin. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendecih. Ia kemudian menggunakan sunshin apinya. Sementara Naruto, ia hanya berjalan santai ke apartemennya. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan benci dari penduduk desa.

09:00 AM Training Ground 7

" sensei sialan! Katanya jam delapan. Tapi mana dia sekarang?!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

" diamlah, dobe! Kau tidak lihat aku mau tidur. Daripada kau teriak tak jelas, lebih baik kau tidur saja!" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak. Sasuke saat ini benar-benar frustasi. Tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menemui guru tukang telat macam Kakashi. Sementara itu, Sakura tak bereaksi apa-apa dengan perdebatan kedua teman setimnya ini. Ia duduk di rerumputan sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke kedua lututnya. Naruto yang sedikit curiga dengan tingkah Sakura mendekatinya. Ia menyentuh bahu Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh itu limbung dan tengkurap di tanah. Naruto dan Sasuke sweetdroop.

" DASAR GADIS BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke kompak. Mendengar kegaduhan di sekitarnya kelopak mata Sakura perlahan terbuka.

" apa sensei sudah datang?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang watados. Ia menatap kedua rekannya dengan tatapan sayu khas orang bangun tidur.

" tidak yang datang adalah shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawa satu-satunya gadis di sini." Ucap Sasuke kesal. Baru kali ini Sasuke perasaan kesal yang meletup-letup.

" kau ini, teman sedang susah menunggu guru yang datang, eh kau malah enak-enakan tidur." Sindir Naruto.

" gomen..gomen… aku bosan menunggu sensei. Lalu aku juga terlalu kenyang sarapan." Ucap Sakura meminta maaf.

" kau sarapan?! Kau tidak mendengarkan kata sensei kemarin, heh?!" ucap Naruto kesal. Pasalnya ia tak sarapan pagi tadi karena mengikuti perkataan senseinya.

" aku dengar kok." Balas Sakura.

" tapi kenapa kau langgar?" tanya Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

" hei..hei… sensei bilang, aku sarankan kalian untuk tidak sarapan, bukan aku perintahkan kalian untuk tidak sarapan." Balas Sakura. Ia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah rekannya ini. Namun saat ia akan memarahi rekannya, ia melongo. Pasalnya rekannya sekarang sedang membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah.

"hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran.

" bodohnya aku. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh." Terdengar kicauan(?) indah dari mulut Sasuke.

" dasar Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka." Kali ini Naruto yang berkicau(?)

" hei tenanglah! Kalian lapar?" ujar Sakura menenangkan seraya bertanya. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

" ini. Makan itu. hitung-hitung ganjal perut. Aku hanya membuatnya dua buah. Tak lebih." Ucap Sakura sembari melemparkan dua buah onigiri ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melahapnya seperti orang yang tidak makan 3 hari 3 malam.

" sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi." ucap Sakura. Kemudian ia berbaring di rerumputan tadi.

" aku juga mau tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

" aku juga." sahut Naruto. Akhirnya mereka bertiga tidur dengan posisi berjejer menghadap tiga buah batang kayu yang berdiri.

Sementara itu, Asuma yang lewat di Training Ground 7 bergumam setelah melihat murid temannya yang terlantar.

" kasihan. Pasti mereka murid Kakashi." Lalu melenggang pergi.

10:00 AM Training Ground 7

Seorang pria berambut perak dan bermasker memasuki Training Ground 7. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan muridnya terkapar di rerumputan. Ia kemudian membangunkan muridnya.

" hei bangun!" terdengar erangan dari tiga muridnya. Perlahan kelopak mata mereka. Ketika telah membuka sempurna.

BUAGH

Tiga pukulan telak mengenai kepala Kakashi. Kakashi pun terkapar di tanah dengan tiga tonjolan hasil karya muridnya.

" itu balasan telah menelantarkan kami." Ucap ketiga murid Kakashi kompak.

Kemudian

" maaf aku telat. Tadi di jalan aku bertemu nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan, karena aku ninja yang baik, maka aku menolongnya. Kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalananku eh malah ketemu kucing hitam di jalan. Karena menghindari sial, aku memilih berputar. Tau-taunya malah nyasar di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengusap benjolan di kepalanya.

" itu adalah alasan paling tidak masuk akal dari alasan tak masuk akal yang paling tak masuk akal." Ujar Sakura mengomentari. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

" baiklah… aku janji tak akan telat lagi. sekarang kita akan memulai Survival Training." Ucap kakashi seraya memasang jam weker di batang pohon yang tengah dari tiga batang pohon yang tegak berjajar .

" waktunya sudah kuatur sampai waktu makan siang. Tugas kalian adalah mengambil kedua lonceng ini dariku atau paling tidak satu lonceng ini sebelum jam itu bordering." Jelas Kakashi sembari menunjuk lonceng yang ada di tangannya dan jam yang diletakkannya tadi.

" kalian bebas menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Kalian boleh menggunakan shuriken, kunai, ataupun jutsu yang mematikan untuk menyerangku. Dan sebaiknya keluarkan keinginan membunuh kalian." Lanjutnya.

" sensei, apa tidak apa-apa melawan kami bertiga. Aku takut kau terbunuh." Ujar Sakura dengan nada cemas.

" tidak apa-apa, aku mendapat gelar jounin bukan karena kebetulan. Ada usaha dan jerih payah mendapatkannya." Ujar Kakashi tenang. Tanpa disadarinya, ketiga muridnya menyeringai. Kemudian Kakashi menggantungkan kedua loncengnya di pinggangnya.

" baiklah…." Ucap Kakashi menggantung. Tiba-tiba ia menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto dan mengacungkan kunai yang dipegan Naruto ke leher Naruto.

" padahal aku belum memulainya tapi kau sudah mau melancarkan serangan. Kalian_" perkataan Kakashi terpotong karena ada yang telah mengacungkan kunai di lehernya dan Naruto menghilang dari kunciannya

" yah sensei. kukira akan sulit. Ternyata hanya sampai disini saja." Ucap Naruto meremehkan.

" itu gerakan yang bagus, Naruto." Puji Kakashi.

" terima kasih telah memujiku. Namun aku akan mengakhiri ini." Ucap Naruto tenang dan hendak mengambil lonceng di pinggang Kakashi. Namun_

" sayang sekali. Permainan ini baru dimulai."

POOFT

Kakashi menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto berdecak sebal. Kemudian ia mencari Kakashi menggunakan sunshin angin. Dan hanya daun bertebangan yang menempati tempatnya tadi.

" aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia menghilang dengan api yang seperti menelan tubuhnya.

" sial." hanya umpatan yang diutarakan Sakura. Kemudian ia menghilang dengan sunshin batu.

Di tepi sungai

Terlihat pria bermasker sedang membaca buku bersampul oranye dengan tenang. Beberapa saat, ia menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke kantong senjatanya. Tiba-tiba dua buah kunai melesat ke arahnya. Namun ia tak bergeming. Ketika kunai tersebut hamper mengenainya, kunai tersebut berhenti. Lebih tepatnya terhenti oleh tangan pria bermasker tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sepuluh shuriken yang mengarah padanya. Ia tetap tak bergeming. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendengar seruan_

" Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu." Shuriken yang tadinya hanya sepuluh kini berubah menjadi puluhan shuriken. Tak ingin menjadi santapan empuk shuriken tersebut, pria bermasker yang kita kenal sebagai Kakashi merapal segel.

" Doton : Doryuuheki!" serunya. Muncul dinding dari tanah yang melindunginya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya.

" Katon : Goukakyou no jutsu!" sebuah bola api raksasa mengarah padanya. Anehnya, Kakashi tetap diam. Ia hanya menatap datar bola api tersebut. Kontan saja, bola api tersebut memabakar Kakashi. Hal ini membuat heran Sakura yang mengamatinya. Tak hanya Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto jug a menaruh curiga. Dan benar saja. Setelah Sasuke menghentikan jutsunya, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah dahan yang hangus terbakar. ' kawarimi no jutsu.' Batin ketiganya kompak. (ceileh… bisa kompak juga tha. #di tending)

Sakura masih memperhatikan area petarungan murid dan guru tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan senseinya.

" mencariku nona." Ucap suara di belakang Sakura. Reflek, Sakura mengayunkan sebuah kunai ke arah belakang. Namun sayangnya berhasil ditahan oleh Kakashi. Sakura mengayunkan sebelah tangannya beserta kunai yang tidak di tahan oleh Kakashi. kakashi hanya melompat menghindari serangan Sakura. Sakura merapal beberapa segel. Kemudian berseru.

" Doton : Sora no heisa(elemen tanah : tombak langit.)" muncul puluhan tombak dari tanah di atas Kakashi. kemudian tombak-tombak tersebut meluncur ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi pun menghindarinya dengan sedikit kewalahan. Namun ia akhirnya selamat sentosa(?)

" kalian benar-benar menggunakan keinginan membunuh kalian. Baiklah…aku akan serius sekarang." Ucap Kakashi.

" kalian. Keluarlah!" ucap Kakashi entah pada siapa. Tapi dari balik semak-semak yang terpisah, muncul dua bocah berbeda warna rambut.

" aku ketahuan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Namun Sasuke segera melesat ke arah Kakashi. ia mencoba meukul kepala Kakashi. namun berhasil ditahan oleh Kakashi. Ia mencoba menendang perut Kakashi namun masih berhasil ditahan Kakashi. tak hilang akal, ia memutar tubuhnya dengan keras hingga pegangan Kakashi pada salah satu tangan dan kakinya terlepas dan melompat ke samping. Ia melempar sebuah kunai tanpa melihat Kakashi namun bidikannya akurat mengarah ke kepala Kakashi. Kakashi hanya sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Naruto yang telah mengayunkan kunainya ke dada Kakashi. kakashi tak dapat mengelak, akhirnya ia tertusuk kunai Naruto. Namun_

POOFT

Tubuhnya berubah menjadi sebilah kayu. Dan ternyata ia berada pada sebuah dahan pohon mengamati muridnya yang berdecak sebal. ' kerja sama yang bagus. Tapi kenapa malah terlihat seperti saling memanfaatkan? ' batin Kakashi bertanya-tanya.

" Kakashi sensei?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Tepat setelah suara tersebut, pohon tempat Kakashi bersembunyi tumbang. ' untung saja. Bisa remuk tulangku jika terkena.' Batin Kakashi yang berdiri di sebuah sungai. Ia kemudian merapal sejumlah segel. Kemudian berseru

" suiton : suiryuudan no jutsu!" seekor naga air melesat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia merapal sejumlah segel dan berseru.

" Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu!" seekor naga api keluar dari mulutnya menuju naga air Kakashi. naruto tak mau kalah. Ia juga merapal segel.

" Fuuton : Daitopa!" sebuah tekanan angina tinggi mengarah ke naga api dan air Kakashi. tekanan angin tersebut memperbesar ukuran naga api Sasuke ketika mengenainya. Dan setelah beberapa saat, naga air dan naga api berbenturan. Asap sedikit mengepul karena tabarakan tersebut. Namun karena kalah ukuran, naga air Kakashi menguap dan hilang tetapi naga api Sasuke tetap meluncur ke arah Kakashi walaupun ukurannya mengecil. Kakashi dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan naga api tersebut dengan melompat ke daratan. Ia disambut dengan tendangan Naruto. Namun ia berhasil menangkap kaki tersebut dan memutarkan tubuhnya satu kali dan melemparkan Naruto ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berlari. Sasuke melompat menghindari tubuh Naruto dan menendang dada Naruto untuk dijadikan pijakan Sasuke untuk memepercepat lompatannya. Sementara Naruto, ia berhasil mendarat dengan mulus sambil memegangi dadanya yang dijadikan pijakan Sasuke. Sasuke mengarahkan kunainya ke perut Kakashi. namun Kakashi berhasil menghindar dengan bergeser ke kiri. Namun tanpa diduga, tangan Sasuke berusaha menggapai lonceng yang ada pada pinggang Kakashi. tetapi dengan refleknya yang terlatih selama ini, Kakashi berhasil menyelamatkan(?) loncengya. Baru sedikit bernafas lega, ia dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Sakura dari dalam tanah. Sakura berusaha merebut lonceng Kakashi namun berkat reflek yang brilian dari Kakashi, usaha Sakura gagal. Sakura yang masih berada di udara ditendang oleh Kakashi di bagian perut hingga terpental beberapa meter namun berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Belum sempat bernafas lega, sebuah kunai melesat ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi menghindarinya dengan bergeser sedikit ke kanan. Namun tanpa diduga, kunai tersebut malah memutuskan tali yang mengikat lonceng Kakashi. sementara Naruto berusaha menggapai hasil karyanya. Menyadarinya, Kakashi menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya menangkap loncengnya yang terlepas dan hamper diraih Sasuke. Ia kemudian melempar Naruto ke arah sungai dan dengan cepat menyambung tali dan mengikatnya lagi di pinggangnya.

Dan sekarang tampak Kakashi di kepung oleh keberadaan muridnya. Naruto di sebelah kirinya. Sasuke di sebelah kanannya dan Sakura di depannya. Ketiga muridnya mengambil sebuah kunai masing-masing dan bersiap melemparkannya. Sebelum melempar, Sakura menambahkan chakra pada kunainya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, namun chakra yang diberikan adalah chakra angin. Pun halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia juga menambahkan chakra tetapi chakra api yang ditambahkannya. Kemudian secara kompak mereka melempar kunai mereka. Kunai tersebut dengan cepat mengarah ke Kakashi. kakashi diam memerhatikan laju ketiga kunai tersebut. Kemudian setelah beberapa meter darinya, ia melompat ke belakang. Dan hasilnya.

BLAR

Ledakan terjadi setelah ketiga kunai tadi saling bertabrakan. Sebuah kawah sedalam 10 cm terbentuk akibat ledakan itu. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke mendecih kesal. Kemudian mereka bertiga merapal segel secara bersamaan dan selesai secara bersamaan. Mereka kemudian berseru.

" Katon : goryuuka no jutsu!(elemen api : jurus naga api)"

" Doton : Dansu gurando!(elemen tanah : tarian tanah)"

" futon : Kaze no burasuto!( elemen angina : ledakan angin)"

Seekor naga api mengarah ke Kakashi dari serong kanannya. Sebuah jutsu angina tak terlihat melesat dari serong kirinya. Dan gumpalan tanah yang bergerak cepat dari depannya. Kakashi terbelalak. Ia belum sempat menyiapkan keadaan segenting ini. Namun terlintas kejadian saat tiga kunai mengarah padanya. Ia kemudian melompat sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya semula. Dan akhirnya ketiga jutsu mengerikan tadi saling bertubrukan. Ledakan pun tak terelakkan. Debu pun beterbangan karenanya. Sejenak kawasan tersebut tersamarkan.

KKKKKKKRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Suara nyaring jam weker menandai berakhirnya waktu yang telah ditentukan. Ketiga bocah tersebut terduduk lemas.

" wah… waktunya telah habis. Sayang sekali kalian tak dapat melaksanakan tugas kalian." Ucap Kakashi tenang. Sementara muridnya masih tertunduk lesu.

" sebenarnya survival training ini ditujukan untuk membentuk teamwork kalian. Namun yang terjadi kalian hanya saling memanfaatkan. Awalnya aku mengira kalian sudah bekerja sama saat kalian menyerangku bergantian. Namun aku sedikit curiga karena sebuah keganjilan. Pandangan kalian semua tertuju pada lonceng ini." Jelas Kakashi seraya menggoyangkan loncengnya.

" jika kalian saling bekerja sama, seharusnya pandangan kalian tidak tertuju pada satu hal saja. Misalnya kau Sasuke, pandanganmu ke arahku, sedangkan Naruto, kau memandangi loncengku. Dan kau Sakura, kau memerhatikan pergerakan rekanmu. Namun kalian tidak. Kalian hanya saling memanfaatkan untuk mencapai tujuan kalian walau dengan cara picik seperti Sasuke. Menggunakan teman sendiri sebagai tumpuan. Sangat picik. Sadarlah! Kalian ini satu tim. Seharusnya kalian bekerja sama untuk mencapai tujuan bersama. Bukannya saling memanfaatkan." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar. Sementara muridnya semakin menunduk. Hanya satu perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan aspek penting dalam pasukan kelompok. Yaitu kerja sama. Mereka malu. Malu pada diri mereka sendiri. Malu karena terbutakan oleh ambisi menguasai sendiri. Kini mereka pasrah jika akan dikembalikan ke akademi.

" tapi aku memebrikan kalian kesempatan kedua. Kalian akan melawanku lagi setelah jam 2 hingga matahari terbenam." Lanjut Kakashi sedikit menarik perhatian muridnya.

" benarkah? Apa sensei tidak bercanda?" tanya ketiga muridnya tak percaya.

" ya benar. Tapi ada syaratnya…" ucap Kakashi menggantung.

" apa sensei?" tanya ketiga muridnya kompak.

" kalian tidak boleh memakan makanan sedikitpun." Ucap Kakashi yang sontak membuat lusuh muridnya.

" itu jika kalian mau, tapi kalau tidak mungkin ucapkan selamat datang pada akademi ninja." Perkataan Kakashi barusan membangkitkan tekad muridnya. Dalam hati mereka berkata.

' aku tak sudi bertarung dengan pelajaran yang membosankan di akademi.' Yah.. mungkin pikiran ini sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Mereka memang anak-anak ya( author ditabok). Melihat adanya tekad di mata muridnya. Kakashi segera melenggang pergi.

" persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang dengan sunshin. Setelah kepergian Kakashi, tiga bocah yang ada di area tersebut menundukkan wajahnya lagi. jujur, mereka kelaparan. Sangat. Saking laparnya hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata lavender memandangi mereka dengan perasaan iba. Kemudian sosok itu melangkah mendekat. Ia kemudian berjongkok pada seorang bocah pirang jabrik.

" makanlah, Naruto-kun. Kau butuh tenaga untuk melawan Kakashi sensei." Ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu mengejutkan si pirang.

" Hinata? Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Mendengar suara rekannya, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke Naruto. Keduanya serasa mengenal gadis yang dipanggil oleh Naruto.

" itu tidak penting. Sekarang makanlah bersama temanmu. Walaupun tak mengenyangkan, setidaknya kalian punya sedikit tenaga." Ucap Hinata seraya menyerahkan bentonya kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menerima bento tersebut dengan perasaan bahagia. Keberadaan Hinata bagaikan malaikat penolong baginya. Ia kemudian menyuruh rekannya untuk berkumpul dan memakan pemberian Hinata dengan isyarat tubuh. Sasuke yang berharga diri tinggi pun ikut makan. Rasa laparnya telah mengalahkan ke-gengsi-annya. Mereka dengan cepat menghabiskan bento pemberian tersebut.

" arigatou, Hinata." Ucap mereka bertiga. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih dari tim 7. Mereka pun akhirnya bersenda gurau dengan riang. Sepasang mata, errr sebuah mata mungkin sedang mengamati empat orang di tempat bekas pertempuran dengan senyuman mengembang walaupun tak terlihat. ' hanya sedikit pemastian saja.' Batinnya. Kemudian sosok tersebut menghilang.

" Naruto, bunuh rekanmu atau gadis ini kubunuh." Ucap sebuah suara yang menodongkan kunai di leher Hinata.

" Kakashi sensei?" ucap bocah disana tak percaya. Pasalnya, orang yang menodongkan kunai ke leher heiress Hyuuga itu adalah sosok yang sangat dikenal mereka.

" apa maksudnya ini sensei? Kami tak mengerti." Ujar tim 7 bingung.

" cepat pilih! Bunuh rekanmu atau riwayat gadis ini tamat." Ucap Kakashi mengintimidasi. Hinata tak tinggal diam, ia mencoba melakukan kaiten. Namun perkataan Kakashi menggagalkannya.

" e..e.. jangan macam-macam Hyuuga-san. Aku pernah mengalahkan seorang Hyuuga sebelumnya."

" .." Naruto masih diam karena bingung harus memilih yang mana.

" cepat! aku tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku." Ucap Kakashi mengejutkan Naruto. Perlahan kunai tersebut menggores kulit leher sang heiress Hyuuga. Darah sedikit mengucur dari sana. Naruto menggeram marah. Ia sekarang dilanda dilemma. Antara memilih teman pertamanya atau rekan setimnya.

" Naruto-kun. Selamatkan rekanmu! Aku rela mati untuk kalian. Cepat!" ucap Hinata.

" jangan! Bunuhlah aku! Aku tadi telah memanfaatkanmu. Selamtkan Sakura dan Hinata!" ucap Sasuke.

" jangan! Bunuh aku saja. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. aku juga tak punya keluarga. Jadi dia tak perlu khawatir akan dituntut(?)" ucap Sakura. Perkataan tawanan Kakashi ini semakin membingungkan Naruto.

" cepat! aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku." Perkataan Kakashi semakin menyudutkan Naruto. Ditambah luka di leher Hinata yang semakin melebar dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari sang heiress. Sebuah ide atau pikiran mengejutkan terlintas di kepalanya.

" turunkan kunaimu! Bebaskan rekanku. Aku yang akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Kau punya banyak keuntungan jika aku mati. Pertama, kau tidak akan menghadapi ratusan Hyuga yang marah. Kedua, kau tak akan di hukum mati oleh tetua karena membunuh salah satu Uchiha terakhir. Ketiga, kau akan dianggap pahlawan karena telah membunuh seorang monster sepertiku." Ujar Naruto putus asa. Kakashi hanya sedikit melonggarkan todongan kunainya.

" teman-teman, sayonara." Ucap Naruto lirih.

" NARUTOO!" teriak ketiga bocah pilu.

KREEK

" apa ini? Ranting? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" racau Naruto. Sementara itu Kakashi memasang senyum yang tertutup maskernya.

" selamat! Kalian lulus." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbentuk n.

" apa maksudnya ini, sensei?" tanya ketiga muridnya.

" sebenarnya aku tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik kalian dari tadi. Dari kedatangan gadis Hyuga ini sampai kalian bersenda gurau. Kebesaran nama seorang shinobi bukan diukur dari sebesar apa kekuatannya. Tapi dari cara dia mati. Shinobi yang mati karena melindungi sesuatu yang berhaarga baginya, lebih baik dari shinobi yang mati dalam peperangan. Dan.. shinobi yang melanggar peraturan di anggap sampah. Namun shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya di kala kesusahan itu lebih buruk dari sampah. Oh ya! Tadi aku hanya melakukan genjutsu pada kalian. Luka pada gadis Hyuga itu hanyalah ilusi." Ucap Kakashi sebelum menghilang.

" jadi…. Bisakah kita mengulanginya dari awal?" tanya Naruto ragu.

" tentu ini kan se tim. Harusnya kalian menjaga keutuhan tim kalian." Jawab Hinata. Suara dari orang yang tidak ditanya tersebut pun membuat tim 7 tersentak. Kemudian mereka tersenyum.

" baiklah….Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kesukaanku adalah ramen dan berkumpul bersama temanku. Impianku masih tetap. Menjadi hokage terhebat dari hokage sebelumnya." Ucap Naruto lantang.

" dasar baka! Memulai dari awal itu bukan berarti mengulang dari awal yaitu perkenalan." Protes Sakura. Sejenak keheningan melanda empat bocah tersebut. Kemudian gelak tawa menggema di tempat empat bocah tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian pertanyaan Sasuke menginterupsi.

" oh ya! Kenapa kau menjadi FG gadungan Sakura?" sontak pertanyaan Sasuke membuat suasana hening.

" sebenarnya….." jawab Sakura ragu.

" sebenarnya?" beo ketiga bocah yang mendengarkan.

TBC

Cuplikan chapter berikutnya

" sebenarnya aku melakukannya untuk menghibur diri."

Cukup. Kira-kira itu cuplikannya. Maaf kalau banyak typo. Tunggu chapter berikutnya. Oh ya! Saya juga menerima request cerita. Kalau ingin saya buatkan, PM saya bisa.

Wassalamu'alaikum

Review please!


End file.
